


Fading Memories

by Bilbosama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, chain of memories era, dad!goofy headcanon ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: As Sora, Donald, and Goofy ascend Castle Oblivion, Goofy slowly forgets what he had left behind in Disney Town.





	Fading Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this sitting around in my writing folder unfinished. So I fixed it up and released it to the world.
> 
> That and I need a bit of a break from writing Persona 5 stories.
> 
> I think Max exists in Kingdom Hearts but since Sora hasn't asked yet, Goofy doesn't bring it up. It would also explain his infinite patience with Sora and Donald's arguing and whenever Sora gets teenager-y. He's dealt with it before and Sora should be glad he slept through the start of the Voice Change stage. Unless KH!Max is, like, five. Then in that case, Goofy will be ready for Max's teen stage a bajillion years from now when Kingdom Hearts 4 comes out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts. That goes to Disney and Square Enix.

On the second floor, he realized that he couldn't remember his wife's name. In his mind's eye, he can see a young woman standing next to a seven-year-old boy. He can definitely recall the child's name.

_Max._

He smiled as he recalled the day his son excitedly declared that he was accepted into the King's knighthood like his father. Max always wanted to join since he was eleven. When Max was sixteen, he awkwardly asked out a childhood friend known as Roxanne and both teens stumbled through the first date.

If only Max's mother hadn't...

Hadn't...

Goofy blinked as he entered the third floor.

What happened to her?

Before he could dwell on it further, Sora opened the next door and everything became white once more.

* * *

On the fifth floor, Goofy recalled that he has a son named Max.

He smiled as he recalled the day his son excitedly declared that he was accepted into the King's knighthood like his father. Max always wanted to join since he was eleven. When Max was sixteen, he...

...What did he do?

As Sora took a break, Goofy turned to the king's magician Donald, who he definitely remembered being his friend, and asked "Have you forgotten anything?"

Donald frowned as he searched his memories for anything missing.

Finally, he said, "how old are Huey, Dewey, and Louie?"

"They're..." Goofy scratched the back of his neck in contemplation. How old are Donald's...who were they?

"Gawrsh, I don't know."

* * *

On the next floor, Goofy recalled that he has a son named Max.

He smiled as he recalled the day his son excitedly declared that he was accepted into the King's...court? Guards? Family tree? What was it?

* * *

On the ninth floor, Goofy asked Donald, "Who is Max?"

The duck shrugged.

* * *

Leaving Sora by himself somewhere in Castle Oblivion has to be the biggest mistake he and Donald had ever done. The King told them to follow the Key and keep it safe.

All it took was some doubt and an argument to drive them away from Sora.

And right now, he has a feeling that Sora needs them.

Fortunately, Donald agreed with him without argument.

Hopefully he'll be able to remember this and not forgot it like he did with...something. It was probably not important.

...Right?

* * *

Namine turned out to be a shy young girl whose memory altering abilities were being exploited by Marluxia. Now that she's free of the man, she can restore their memories.

However, it required sleeping in special pods for an unknown amount of time.

Goofy assumed he already sorted out his affairs before setting off to find the King, so he wasn't worried. He just hoped he would be there when Sora and Donald woke up.

As his consciousness faded to sleep, the restoration process began.

He knew that waiting for him in his home world was his son. He recalled the day the boy excitedly told him of how he was accepted to join the...ah, yes, the King's Knights. When he was sixteen, he awkwardly asked his childhood friend to go out on a date with him.

The boy's name...

His name...

His name was Max.


End file.
